Can't Fight The Attraction
by Naked Metamorphosis
Summary: Garrus hears from a long time friend that she's been captured by the Blue Suns. So when Vakarian has no other choice but to ask Commander Shepard, she agrees to help her friend in his time of need, and they save the girl nearly unharmed. But what this is really about, is something Garrus doesn't seem to want to fathom himsself. GarrusxOC Rated M for smut/violence (Mini-series)
1. Chapter 1 Calling Long Distance

_**Yeah, I know, I did a mini series for Garrus Vakarian from Mass Effect. I couldn't resist, after playing number two and three, my favorite has always been Garrus. I pick him every time. But hey what can I say. I'm also a freak. A good freak. An awesome freak. LONG LIVE THE FREAKS! Sorry, really tired and it's midnight. Booker DeWitt story will be updated soon, and so will Missing Keepsake. So don't go too far.**_

_**Don't own any of the characters, this plot is all just for fun and smut :P Because everyone loves a little smut. And if you say you don't I won't believe you 3 Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter I: Calling Long Distance**_

* * *

"Shepard. I need a favor."

"What is it Garrus?"

"A friend of mine is in trouble. Apparently some Blue Sun Mercs decided to get their hands on her, and sell her off on Omega if 'Archangel' doesn't make an appearance."

"Who is she?"

"Rose Hadley. Her father and mine were caught on in a tight situation on my home planet, her father saved mine and ever since they've been like peas in a pod. I haven't seen her up close and in person for years though, but I know that she's a good kid. Smart, with a lot of potential, and survivalist. She use to make sculptors back in her academy years, but stopped when her twin brother died. Ever since, her inspirations been, a little hard to find these past few years."

"I can only imagine trying to loose someone that was a part of you at birth."

Garrus nodded, his eyes focused on the galaxy out of one of Normandy's many windows. This one, specifically in one of the lounges. Then the Turian looked to the Commander, eyes narrow, "She went through hell being separated like that. From what I heard, it was a gut retching end to the boy. I made sure to send regards and all. We even started talking on vid com, making idol chat since I was stationed most of the time. But then one day she told me she got into a scruff with one of the Mercs at that club, After Life. And after that they've been giving her trouble. Also, I heard afterwards that the Blue Suns just won't leave her alone. Next thing you know…"

"She's gone."

"Exactly. They have a small hangout where they like to keep near the club, But it's always heavily guard."

"Okay, I'll help. Under one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You buy around of shots afterwards." Garrus laughed, "Deal. Omega, here we come."

* * *

"Ah yeah man, human chicks are always so much prettier with blue eyes and long golden hair." One laughed.

"Yeah, but those aren't ordinary blues. They're way to vibrant, and light to be just regular eyes."

Another was walking about the bounded girl, watching as he watched her with preying eyes, almost impatiently he had waited for a respond from the girl's father, or someone to get this girl off their hands. It have been just about the money, but this girl was too valuable to pass up. Specially after they found out about her connection to Archangel.

The hell they weren't going to exploit that. Rose wasn't entirely sure how they got that information, but still she remained silent, unwilling to give any information she knew of Garrus. She was a mute, with already a bash to the head and blood trickling down the side of her face.

At one point, she spat in one of the mercs face, and in return received a busted lip. They weren't usually so violent towards woman. Usually, but this girl was a fighter, she fought and struggled the entire time she was in their care, hoping at one point they wouldn't be able to handle her, and she could escape. But all attempts seem to fail, now, she had exhausted all her energy and glared daggers at any merc that tried to come near her.

One in particular who could keep his eyes to himself. And Rose didn't like it. She knew that look very well, and she feared what would happen if someone didn't show up soon.

_Shit...What can I do? These restraints are killing my wrist. I need something sharp, something…Anything… _

"Awe she looks scares. Poor baby." Someone suddenly laughed while another squatted in front of her, "Hoping your guardian's going to come a save you human?" Rose only growled at him, and attempted to bite at his face when he got too close.

When he jumped back falling on his ass the other mercs laughed, "Ha ha! Looks like this ones got some bite to her bark guys." The man of course on his butt stood up, more pissed off and if anything embarrassed, making the blonde smirk confidently at him.

"Shut up!" Not everyone quieted down right away, mostly the guy in charge of the group, a Krogan, "Come on Vvlod, don't take it so personal. It only makes you look weak."

"Weaker huh? I'll show you…Come here you little bitch!" Quick to turn on the girl, the Batarian scooped the girl by her hair, about to attempt drastic measures, but before he could take out his gun, he was immediately shot in the head, and released the girl's hair, as he fell to the floor. Rose didn't waste anytime. She knew in situations like this, it was better to take cover.

"Stand your ground men! ATTACK!" The Krogan roared giving the command, and each gun was fired. But each merc didn't last long. One by one they were easily picked off like flies, each one closest to her getting more and more distant by the second until eventually all of them were shot down. No one spared.

Rose's heart was pounding like mad against her chest, not entirely sure who was shooting, and what they wanted, until she looked up from the crates she hid behind and saw the familiar face that brought her the relieve and rapture she needed. She jumped up running towards the two, meeting them at the bottom of the stairs, where she quickly embraced Garrus from around his wide torso, "Garrus! I'm so glad you came." He hadn't expected that, but it was brief, leaving him slightly taken back before he actually noticed the blood on her face.

"They hurt you didn't they. Damn bastards. I should've kept the one that caused this little number on you alive." He wanted to touch her, putting up a hand to where the wound on the side of her head laid to examine it, but never actually touching it.

Yet when he did, the blonde woman merely took his bulky hand in her small ones, and smiled as much as she could without splitting her lip more. It took both of her hands to hold his properly, but when she got a good grip on it, she squeezed to let him know she was fine, "It's alright. We can worry about that later. Right now we need to get out of here before more of them show up. You must be Commander Shepard. Garrus speaks highly of you."

"Likewise. You know, for reason I imagined you to be Turian."

"Eh, a lot of people assume that when they meet me. But me and Garrus go way back."

"Well, we can reminise back on the Normandy. If the Blue Suns want her so badly, it must be for something big. Or at least worth stopping. And we're completely out in the open."

"Right. Well, do you have a gun on you?" Rose looked to her friend with a blank stare, hoping he wasn't serious, "Wrong question to ask. Here." Seeing a gun from the mercs on the ground to give to Rose for protection, "You can use this."

"Thanks." She opened the chamber and reloaded the machine pistol, hearing the gun hiss as it refilled itself.

"Let's move."

There were a lot of mercs on the way back to take in part of the deal in capturing Archangel, but when the girl being rescued by none other than the legendary Spectre Commander Shepard, and Garrus Vakarian, it was an all out gold mine for the mercs. Unfortunately none of them even got close the trio, and before long, Shepard called in his other reliable companion, "Joker, I need a shuttle to the Omega After Life district!"

"Roger that." They ran up on a shuttle opening in a small area that was free of other shuttles, and the group jumped inside unscaved for the most part.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. First time they attempted to get me it seemed a lot more difficult."

"Maybe we're just getting better at what we do."

"Yeah, maybe." Garrus looked to Rose for a moment, seeing that she took was staring at him, both of them smiling in relief. Even if Garrus couldn't really smile, he definitely was. He was happy to see his friend alive. Yet damning himself he didn't come sooner to stop those men from ever laying a finger on her head.

Suddenly he felt the warmth of a hand on his, and looked to the blonde girl, almost enchanted by her. Why? Because she was pretty? Sure, she was, but that couldn't be the only reason. But then he noticed something else about her.

Her eyes. Had they always been that light. They…Almost glow." Getting caught up in finding his new companion, he suddenly noticed something else, her very, very pale skin. He didn't remember her looking so sickly, and then the next thing he knew, Rose's eyes rolled into the back of her head, collapsing right into Garrus' lap, "Rose? What-," He put his hands to her ribs, hoping to sit her up, but when he did, he noticed a large blood stain around the curve of her body, around her abdomen.

Garrus' eyes widened at the sight, and sat up the girl against him, "Commander." He then called for Shepard to stop her wound from bleeding more.

From what they could tell she had been shot by one of the mercs without taking noticed, and passed out from the loss of blood. Or it was just the shock, either way, she was in need of help, "Joker I need medical attention get Dr. Chakwas up to the doors now!"

* * *

_**Next - ChapterII: Taboo**_

_After spending only a day and a couple of hours with Rose up has sent Garrus over the edge of utter confusion and cotton mouth. He's not entirely sure how he's feeling or how he should let Rose how he truly feels._

_So, after Shepard's suggestion of a night on the town, Garrus is scared out of his mind about how Rose feels about him, no doubt it may be the other way around._

* * *

_**Look I hope it wasn't too bad, if you guys liked it well then that means I did my job, the next part will be up soon. Tootles!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Taboo

_**Okay, just to be safe, I don't think I got Garrus's personality down, but since this is a short story I couldn't extend it to what it could be. If it seems a little rushed I'm sorry.**_

_**I don't own Mass Effect. P.S. Garrus is awesome. (Damn Right) Owe!**_

* * *

_**Chapter II: Taboo**_

* * *

It had been over a couple of hours since Shepard and Garrus had brought the poor girl on board. She was still unconscious, but thanks to the Doctor in Med Bay, Chakwas was able to take care of Rose before anything major had occurred.

It didn't change anything though, Garrus still watched her sleep from the windows, her long blonde hair dangling off the side of the table as she laid nearly lifeless. His head hung, looking from the table to his hands, which slowly began to grip the rail he held on for dear life to. Luckily, before he could drive himself nuts, Liara had come back from the combat deck with a com in her hands, typing away at what Garrus could only guess was more work, "Garrus." She greeted with a kind smile.

"Hey Liara. Any updates from those special resources of yours."

"As much as I could find under the name Rose Hadley. She's put herself in a lot of trouble these past few days. There's a report her shooting one of the Blue Suns commanding officers, not only that she stole a very valuable artifact from them. Well, stole it back any way."

"An artifact?"

"Yes. If anything, I need to let Shepard know about it. It could help us in defeating the Collectors."

"That valuable of an artifact huh?" As much as that didn't sound out of place for Rose to find value in art, and other such things, but to hit something that big? "I'm assuming Shepard is already aware."

"Of course. I had to tell him. I'm sorry, I should've came to you first." The Asarian was about to be on her way, but Garrus turned around to stop her, "It's alright don't worry about it. I'm more worried in why she has it. Oh, but I did forget to ask about that information on Sidonis."

"The one that got Rose's brother killed?"

"Ten of my men, including him. He was a good soldier, and a good friend that had my back when I needed him. They all were good people, all loosing their lives because of that fool." He stopped turning his attention back to the unconscious girl behind the glass, just out of his reach, "I told her when it happened, and even though she didn't get emotional in front of me, I started to worry."

"Why?"

"When I was about to get off the intercom I could've sworn I heard a small sound. It was really breath since she cut the com, but I assume she started crying. It was a weird feeling for me." His face pained, like his old scar, but not as bad. It couldn't even compare.

"I'm sorry Garrus. I'm so sorry that you have to be put in a predicament like that."

"Heh, yeah me too. But for now, all I can do is let her rest. She's had enough excitement for now."

"Yes. And that information? My sources indicated that he was last seen on the Citadel."

"Thanks, that's all I need to catch his ass. I'd better uh…Get to work. Do something to get this crap off my mind for a bit."

"I understand. I'll talk to you later." With that, Liara watched as the Turian warrior left for the main battery, maintaining, and attending to upgrades that were sent in by Shepard not too long ago.

Before this whole mess. He was kind of glad he had something to do. If not, he was afraid of how'd he would react. Watching his good friend Rose lie there, it was too painful. More painful than usual. He blamed himself for a lot of thing, most of it being for her brother, and seeing how his death affected her was even harder to bare.

Take a deep breath through his nostrils, Garrus stopped in the middle of calibrating, and turned around to punch the wall. He was only so lucky to have not damage the ship, but after what had happened over the years, with Shepard dieing, his men, and Rose, he had been under a lot of stress, and after taking a minute to breath, he realized Shepard was behind him, her arms crossed and a cocked brow, "Mind telling me why you're trying to hurt yourself against the ship?"

"Shepard…Sorry, I didn't…Well, I didn't expect you to see me like this."

"What's going on Garrus, you're not telling me the full story. I know that Rose was hold up by the Blue Suns, that the mercs were behind those distress signals to through freighters off and raid their things. But there's more, something you're not telling me. If you need help Garrus let me know. I'm here for you. You are my friend."

"I know. Thank you, I needed to hear that. But if you're willing to help me, I'll fill you in on the details."

"I'm listening."

* * *

She didn't know what it was when she woke up, but when she attempted to open her eyes, all she could see was a white light hovering above, then as she attempted to move her head, the entire world began to spin, and a raging head ache to follow close behind.

The girl grunted sitting up and holding the side of her pounding head, hoping this was the worse of it, until she hiss and cringed at the severe pain in her side. She looked down at her ribcage to see it herself wearing only a few bandages to cover her.

She feared that this would happen, those mercs wanted her and that artifact more than the Collectors collecting colonist. In the end, she was just glad to be kicking, and limped herself off the table, hearing the front panel doors start to open. It obvious to Rose she was a doctor, "Awe, you're awake. That's good, I thought Garrus was going to tear my head off if you didn't recover."

"I don't think he'd go that far."

"I never know with that man. He's a good man, well respected, but the look on his face when he brought you in here? I terrible at the thought of anyone crossing paths with him." The blonde could see that, and smiled a bit as she slowly walked over the personnel and shook her hand, "Rose."

"You can call me Dr. Chakwas."

"Chakwas? I heard about you, you've been all over the place. You were mostly known for being on the last Normandy."

"Ah, I see you've done your research dear girl. Well, it's always nice to meet a fan."

"A fan? Ma'am, your line of work is just another shape of art."

"That's very thoughtful of you dear. Well, I should get back to work, you're looking for Garrus he should be just in there." Pointing to the room just outside her office, Rose nodded her head, bowed and smiled as she left, "Thanks."

It may have seemed like a pain just to get to the door, even though it was just right outside, but the wound that was still healing seemed to leave a lingering throbbing sensation that made the woman feel stiff as she walked steady.

When she made it to the door, she found both Garrus, and the man that saved her before talking just prior to her entry. They seemed fixated on her, "Rose? What are you doing out of bed. I would've come and seen you."

"Don't coddle me Garrus that's so not like you." She smiled back grateful of his thoughtfulness, but from what she could tell, he was just being over protective of her. And she liked that, but not when she could feel how tense he was just by the look in his eyes.

How close he was when she put her hand to his chest. It was as if something laid heavy on his shoulders, "Sorry, Dr. Chakwas told me you were here. And…I wanted to see you." Rose looked to Shepard and smiled at her too, "By the way, thanks for saving my ass back there on omega. Those bastards had it coming. I'm just glad you came when you did."

"It's no problem. We were just having a chat, Garrus needs my help with something and I'm willing to give a helping hand."

"Well, whoever is a friend of Garrus is a definitely a friend of mine."

"I'm glad to hear it. So, you seem well enough to walk and talk mind if we talk for a minute?"

"I thought we were?" She joked getting the red head to chuckle a little.

"Okay. So Garrus gave me the run down of who you are, how you two know each other, and how you got tangled in with the Blue Suns on Omega, but what puzzles us though is where you found this artifact and how you obtained it, and how the Blue Suns knew about it." There was silence for a moment while Rose stared down the Commander.

Not in any insulting way of course, but to show her evidence, "Notice anything about my eyes Commander?" It took her a moment, but as Shepard got a glimpse of the burst of biotic energy coursing through Rose's iris, Garrus growled when he too noticed.

"Garrus did you know?" The Turian didn't answer, instead he got a better look by gripping the girl's chin, not hard, but enough to keep her still, "Garrus…!"

"What happened! When were you going to tell me about this!"

"I-, I was! But with everything that's happened, I hadn't gotten a chance."

"You have plenty of time being at home, when you were calling me on com, what changed?" He asked urgently.

"Nothing. Look, I didn't want to say this because I knew you were under cover as Archangel, but…There was a falling out with my father." She trailed off to say.

"What happened?"

Before she started, Rose sat on one of the small cargo boxes to rest her wounds and leaned forward, "I didn't ask for this. While Garrus was busy looking for my brothers killer, my father went mad with rage." She stopped for a second, collecting her thoughts, swallowing her wallow, "After I thought he had time to mourn, he took me took me to the Blue Suns since they had biotic engineers that decided to make me what I am now."

"You could've called me!" Garrus hovered over Rose nearly yelling with worry and rage, "I didn't want to put you at risk! The Blue Suns were planning to take you down with every other Omega big shot mercs for what you did to most of their people. And I was trapped in that place. They wouldn't let me leave until the job was done!"

"That's a little suspicious, why would they let you go after they did that to you, if you ask me don't you think the Blue Suns would've kept you as an asset?"

"Well, they were going to. My father was going to sell me off to those bastards before I…" She couldn't say it. It all replayed in her mind so quickly that all she could do was shake it off.

"I knew I should've came and seen you sooner. I could've stopped him. I could've stopped it all." Rose wasn't going to let him feel guilty for this one, instead she grabbed the collar part of his armor, and pulled his down to eye level, "But instead you were hunting down Sidonis. And I took the risk not to tell you so you could focus on my brothers killer. That was your objective, not to save me."

"He told me to keep you safe, how can I do that if you won't let me!" She didn't realize how much she had hurt Garrus, sure, later he'll tell her it was the right thing to do, that he appreciate her 'looking out for him', but it seemed that the ambushed hurt him even more than she wanted to see.

Her brows narrowed, and her eyes stared to her friend as she reached out for him, but Garrus, shook his head and walked out of the room, trying to process the more 'good' news he was getting day by day. "Wait, Garrus please-,"

"It's okay Rose, let him go. He just needs a minute to think. A lot's happened since you've last spoken to him, and after your brother, well…" The blonde held her head low, biting her lip and fiddling with her fingers as she rethought her decisions, "Oh, maybe I should've at least tried to . I just….I really couldn't. Father wouldn't let me, not without one of the Blue Suns watching my every turn. I couldn't risk him being discovered."

"I understand. Just give Garrus some time, he'll come around. And eventually, he'll understand why you did it."

"Thanks. I appreciate that. I better go…I don't know, is there anything you could have me do?"

"Maybe our AI can help you. EDI?"

"I'd be happy to Shepard. Ms. Hadley could assist anyone if necessary. There is always need of something, and with little running around for most of our operatives, Rose's help will be well worth it."

"Thanks EDI. Maybe we could chat later?"

"I'd be happy to." Smiling up at the ceiling more than anything, Rose looked to Shepard with the biggest smile she could, and bowed her head to her before heading off of the crew quarters.

* * *

Garrus was having it out in his quarters. He stood with his head bumping against the window with his eyes closed, taking in the news, trying to accept what happened, yet finding it difficult to do so. He didn't even know why he was so angry, he was just so flustered, and consumed with his need for vengeance, and…Well, he wasn't sure what else he was feeling. But it was there, pinging in his chest as he thought of his friend.

He knew she didn't mean to do it on purpose, but if he didn't get to Sidonis soon, he was literally going to loose himself, and the last thing he wanted to do was upset himself or Rose anymore than he already had.

Before long, and after an hour calculating on how to apologize, Garrus finally took a breath, and attempted to look at the big picture. Sure, he understood how long they must've had her under surveillance for a long time, the blue suns and her father, but he just wished he didn't feel so helpless to help the only other person he had beside Shepard. Sure, Liara, Tali, Joker, Jack, all of them were comrades, but Shepard was a friend he would stand by to the very end, that he would die for, yet the same went for Rose, but his feelings for Shepard and Rose were…Completely different. Shepard was just a friend, a really good friend he wouldn't trade for the world.

But Rose…God, what could he say about that woman? She was…Enchanting. Garrus wasn't usually attracted to humans, yet he didn't have a problem with them, he just never expected…This.

This feeling to claw at his insides, the chills that ran through his scales when he first laid eyes on her. He was…

Undoubtedly attracted by Rose. Not by her looks, although they were a bonus, but the way she spoke of art, music, and damn near everything always left a smile on his face. He thought he was just being silly smiling every time he saw her, or he was sick, or just thought Rose was cute in a sisterly kind of way.

For a long time he thought about her like that to stop the sensations coming in. But it was becoming clearer now that she was here. He liked Rose. More than he thought, like…More than a friend.

Just then the door opened from behind him, and Garrus could see from the reflection it was Shepard, "Let's go Garrus."

There was a short pause, and a fire burned in the Turians eyes, "Yeah."

The two took the elevator in since, they hadn't really talked since his encounter with Rose and her new biotic body. Now all Shepard could ask was, "You still mad?"

"No. I was never mad. I was just upset with myself. Again, for not being there when I should've been. I'll admit, I _was _a little mad when she told me about hiding it from, but how could she tell me if she was never given a chance to?" Shepard smiled and nodded, looking at the elevator door as if opened, the Normandy still busy as ever, even when being on the Citadel, "Just…Talk to her. She does feel bad Garrus. She's just…Been alone for a long time. Get to know her and I guarantee she'll open up like a book to you."

"You know, I didn't even consider that." It was then he stopped in his tracks, and thought about it. Maybe Shepard was right. Maybe he needed to get to know Rose now more than ever. Now that they were together, "You're right Shepard. If we finish this mission successful? Drinks are on me."

"I'll hold you to that. Last time you owed me too."

"Heh, then I'll owe you a solid for helping me take down Sidonis. As well as helping me with Rose."

"So…Two drinks then?"

"Ha ha, a few rounds."

"Deal."

* * *

~Hours Later~

Rose tapped the tip of her fingers on the table in the Crews Quarters, just where everyone usually had their meals and talked, but right now, it was just Rose sitting alone, driving herself nuts while she waited for Garrus to get back. After the way he just left like that, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach that felt was zapping her chest every few minutes that her friend didn't return.

_He can do it. He's Garrus for crying out loud, he's gotten out of tougher situations…This is just a swat of a fly…Or…Something like that. Jeez what is taking him so long! _She was starting to kick the chair on the side of her, impatient about information about Sidonis murder, and worried about her friend.

Why was she so worried? She knew he could take care of himself, but the drop in the pit of her stomach felt like she was falling. She wanted to tell herself it was just from all the excitement, but the more she told herself that more the more she knew she was lying to herself. It wasn't just about him returning.

She was missing him. Finally, after all those years of being apart, and this is how they reunite? She didn't want him to be mad at her. Thinking about this began to make her depress, and as she crossed her arms over the table in front of her, the blonde sighed and closed her eyes getting herself time to calm down and think before suddenly she passed out.

She had to admit, as much as she was out cold earlier, the girl was tired and eventually drifted off just as Garrus got back from the mission. At first he hardly seemed to noticed, more relaxed and of sound mind once he got what he wanted.

He felt that his comrades were avenged, and for Rose? Well, Garrus was a lot happier knowing that his direct head shot was worth it. He was about to enter Med-Bay, before noticing a lone human sitting alone with her head down.

He thought maybe she was just bored, being by herself like that, but when he found her completely out cold. Considering the stress he felt he had put her under, Garrus began to blame himself for her exhaustion. He wondered when the guilt would end, and where the forgiveness would start.

Garrus felt he should wake her, tell her the good news, and maybe get some down time with her while he had the chance. He did kind of felt bad still for yelling at her. He squatted down beside her, putting a hand to her back and shook her a little, "Rose."

"Mm. Hi Garrus." She was pretty alert for someone who had her eyes closed, but maybe the whole he she hadn't been sleeping…Was she?

"You look worn, you feeling alright?"

"Just sleepy. I've done everything I could I on the Normandy, but they all pretty much got it. So, I'm here."

"So I see. Well, how would you feel about coming with me on the Citadel tonight? Maybe get a couple of drinks. I could sure use one."

Rose was silent, lifting her head up to him, as she rubbed her eyes. Garrus stood up from his position hovering over the small girl now as the main question came, "Is he dead?"

"As Shepard said to me, it was 'clean and simple.' Don't worry Rose, Sidonis debt has been paid." Rose sighed relieved a wavered sound brushing passed her lips as she stuck her hands between her legs, "Finally…Robin. He can rest in peace."

"And then some. He deserved a better end than that Rose, but I'm glad I could do something to redeem for my absent there. I…"

"Stop it. Please." She pulled his arms with her hands, looking him in the eyes, almost annoyed by his words, "You didn't do anything. Stop blaming yourself! I'm tired of hearing how you screwed up. You didn't betray my brother or your team. You're a wonderful man Garrus."

"Turian." He corrected making her fumble over her words before giving a soft laughter.

Again with the chills and the tingles. Garrus had to shake them off before rubbing his head and swaying back and forth to gather his mind, "So…Those drinks."

"I'd love to. Tonight?"

"Yeah. Let me just finish up some things and we'll head out."

"Just us?" She asked curiously.

"Well, Shepard's gonna come to. I told her if she wanted to bring anyone along she could. She seemed to have a few people in mind. Why? Would you…Rather be alone?" It may have sounded like a gesture to something else, but Rose didn't know what to say when he said it like that.

Just thinking about them, alone. Just the thought made Rose blush, and bite her lip to hide the smile she felt arise, "I…um. I mean, I love…I-, huh. I don't know how to answer that." She said laughing a little and bumping her head into Garrus' stomach. He found it a little odd, but didn't move, somewhat enjoying the fact that she was pressed against him, "Oh…I made it sound bad didn't I?"

Then she pulled again, and stood up from her seat with a jump, almost like an energetic bunny. Or a hamster, "I'd love to get drinks with you Garrus, and if your friends come along, than I'd love that too. Plus, who knows, maybe we can all take the dance floor by force."

"Heh, well, I actually do know a few moves. Maybe I can show you." It took Garrus moment, but when he saw Rose blush again, and bite her lip to hide a smile, he gulped back chuckling, "Oh wow, I didn't mean it like that…" He grumbled a little, trying to keep his eyes everywhere else except the girl's bright blue orbs.

But they were just so vibrant, full of intellect, and excitement. She was always so ambitious, and friendly, it was almost sickening to most, but Garrus got a euphoria he couldn't understand.

He usually went for Turian women, maybe an asari if he felt in the mood, but a human? This was a whole new game he was playing, and a game that could go really back or really good.

But, there was only one way to find out, "It's alright Garrus. I don't mind a little flattery." She then put her hands behind her back, and grinned, "But whenever you're ready let me know."

"Are you even ready to go?" He suddenly asked making her shrug.

Then she pointed at herself, well, her clothes, "This is all I have."

"Well then. I guess we'll have to get some clothes to go dancing in then huh?"

At first she that he was kidding, laughing with him before he went to finish up whatever it was he had to do, but when they actually got onto the Citadel it turned out he was telling the truth, and told her to pick out an outfit that was casual, something she could feel comfortable going into a club with.

She made sure to get the cheapest one, and even if he didn't like it, she was happy with the small dress fitting around her bosom and thighs. The shoes were just as comfortable having some support to the heels she was wearing.

Once they were finished in the market place, they headed to 'Heaven' where almost nearly crew member from the Normandy was there. Well, from what Rose could see in the lively place. It was slightly hard to see from all the colorful lights, lasers and different kinds of species.

The two started up at the bar, enjoying the music for a moment as they ordered and waited for their drinks. But when it started to take a little longer than usual, Garrus told Rose to find a table for them.

She was happy to do so, and put scanned her eyes carefully across the room, before she noticed one lonely table in the corner closest to the bar. How she missed it when she first looked around was beyond her but she was happy with the seating, and waited not too long before Garrus came up with drink, "Here we are. Nice location. Easy access to the bar."

"My sentiments exactly."

"I hope you like your liquor strong."

"As long as it doesn't tear up my insides too bad, I'll be okay. Hopefully."

"You know I've never seen you actually drink, considering how long it's been."

"You'd be surprised at the things I can do Mr. Vakarian, very surprised." She put the drink to her lips, and drank the shot quick, letting the smooth yet green liquid slid down her throat with a small smile. She licked her lips slowly to savor the taste, then turned over the empty cup on the tray that Garrus had brought the drinks on.

Only when she reached for the other and brought it to her lips did she stop to look at Garrus and his widened eyes. He had yet to responded to her comment, and in the end he could only smirk and laugh a little before scooting over to her a little. Also taking a drink of his liquor.

It seemed to go like that for a good while, them talking, catching up, laughing, and fooling around with one another, until finally, Rose had finally hit her limit. Garrus too.

Garrus usually could hold his liquor but tonight was a night of a relaxation, and celebration of finally bringing the case of Sidonis to a close. Why wouldn't he get shit faced.

"You know, usually I'd be in this place alone looking around at all the people and couples and non couples enjoying each others company." Slurring, and wavering with a drink in hand, "I always envied them, being able to have someone close to you."

"Huh?" Garrus' had his face on the table, completely coherent, but drunk, "What do you mean, you and I are close."

"Not like that. I mean…" She sighed taking the last and final gulp of her drink, licking away the taste from her lips as she turned over the last glass, putting her hands in her lap, before taking one of them and placing it on Garrus's. He didn't say anything, but he did sit up a bit to let her know he was listening, "I do have you and I did have Robin. My dad was often there at times if he wasn't working or making plans for my future. These powers as you know."

"Yeah? Where are you getting at?"

"I just… wanted someone to be with me, physically. Next to me. Coming to the clubs by yourself can be lonely." That made Garrus look at her confused, leaning in to hear her better over the music. It seemed like the it was getting louder, the atmosphere getting hotter while his body tingled with the euphoric sensation of the drinks he took in.

Not only that, but the more the girl play with her lips the more he was starting to see why human males had a thing for them. They looked soft, plumped when she popped it out from behind her teeth. It was unbelievably distracting. "I thought that's what Heaven was for."

"Ha ha. Yeah, it is. But I never went there to find anyone. I just wanted to watch some interaction. I don't know Garrus. Truthfully, I just want someone. Even if its just for a little bit." Rose was so drunk she had hardly realized she was leaning against Garrus, and in return he was doing the same, putting his hand around her shoulder to make her opene her big soft eyes, and blushed at the contact.

"I thought that same at one point. Being lonely is no fun." She felt her mouth get even more dry, quicker than usual, which made her swallow hard before raising her head from his shoulder, and gazed up at him, a gloss shimmering in her eyes as she smiled, and laced her fingers around his, "Especially when you like someone already,"

"And you can't say it because you're afraid what the other might feel?"

"Afraid of rejection."

"Afraid to destroy one the thing I have in this entire galaxy." Both were bedazzled by the other putting two and two together to leave them both over thinking their doubts about one another.

It was obvious, they both felt the same. It was out in the open, but Garrus felt he need to say it. Get it off his chest once and for all. She near stopped watching him, seeing him gulp back his nerves to speak again, "Rose…" But he didn't need to say anything.

Rose had her answer, and after being alone for so long, missing her friend like crazy, and worrying about him. Knowing what he was like inside and out. She couldn't take it anymore. After not being able to see him for so long, all she could think about was holding him. Kissing him.

Even if he hadn't felt the same, she couldn't help it, she loved him. She loved for a long time. Finally, Rose let her body and mind take over, never leaving his gaze as she raised up to press her lips to his, sloppily, earnestly.

Garrus wasn't expecting her forwardness, but he definitely couldn't complain. The moment her lips touched him a warm vibe shook his bones to the marrow. He couldn't stop it now, not with the way she was sneaking her tongue into his mouth. In returned he pulled her on top of him, and wrapped his arms around her small waist, feeling curves divot inwards when he pressed his thumbs against them.

Although he hadn't expect the rise he got out of the girl like that, but when she started to wrap an around his neck, she pressed herself even more on him, laying completely upon him until he grasped her back, scratching the exposed flesh to make Rose moan near his ear. He might've heard it crystal clear but that's to the music and the dark shadings in the corner, no one could hear or see what they were really doing. They were in complete solitude, for the time being.

Garrus must've been crazy to be doing this with Rose, especially after everything's that happened. As much as he wanted Rose, he wasn't sure if this was right. He was thinking logically, but his body kept kissing her skin, and rubbing his tongue against the girls.

Suddenly, she grinded against him, alerting the Turian that maybe it was time to take this else where.

To Rose, she thought she had done something wrong at first, but judging by how Garrus was attempting to catch his breath, the blonde could only smile and kissed his lips one last time before pulling away, "I think we're going to need a room. And open area like this can leave us very vulnerable." He set her down next to him before he regretted his next actions, yet he never let go of her hand, and began to lead her out of the club.

He was lucky he had paid before hand.

"I saw a few on the way here."

He chuckled darkly, pulling Rose so close their hips were almost in sync if it weren't for the fact he was three times her size. Yet they had to admit, it was worth some of the odd looks they were getting from almost everyone.

It wasn't common to see a human and turian hip to hip. But the two could careless who saw.

* * *

_**Chapter III: Tasteful Pleasures**_

* * *

_**Sorry if it seems too corny for Garrus. This is actually one of two of the first shorts I've ever done, so if he seemed out of character, I'm sorry. If you'd like me to do a full story, let me know I'll make him more like his character. Promise. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the stor, The next chapter will probably be the final one, and will be filled with lots and lots of smut; well at least to my capability( -_-) Now for Booker Dewitt! After that I will work on my Greed stories again, maybe even give you Kimblee lovers a chapter :P Until next time! Bye-Bye!**_


End file.
